


Left turn at Albuquerque

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-05-25
Updated: 2003-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-20 15:59:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11338686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atThe Basement, which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onThe Basement's collection profile.





	Left turn at Albuquerque

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

Left turn at Albuquerque

### Left turn at Albuquerque

#### by Bertie

  

    
    
         Date: Saturday, May 24, 2003 1:03 PM
         Title: Left turn at Albuquerque
         Author: Bertie
         Email:  
         Note: For Georgia's birthday:) Hope you have a good day!
         Thanks Urs for looking it over.
    

* * *

Alex walked in the room, eyes wide, as he saw the AD staring stonily at him from behind his desk. He gulped and wondered if he should just back out before the big man did something that Alex would regret. 

"Krycek, care to explain your behavior this afternoon? You were distracted throughout the meeting and kept fidgeting. It was hard keeping track of the conversation. I'm sure I wasn't the only one who noticed. What if the Director had decided to enter the conference? He would've noticed your odd behavior, young man!" 

"I-I-I-" 

"I don't want to hear it, Krycek! This is the last time I listen to any of your lame excuses! I'm going to make sure this never happens again!" 

Krycek gasped. "But, sir!" 

"The only but I want to see is yours over the desk. NOW!" 

Krycek's eyes popped open wide. He began to sweat and the cheap suit was suddenly strangling him. 

"Wh-what? S-sir?" 

"Pull down those cheap pants and lay yourself over my desk, Krycek -NOW!" Skinner thundered and Krycek jumped into action. 

"Y-yes, sir!" he cried out as he began unzipping his pants quickly and then shuffled carefully to the desk, trying not to trip over the pants trapping his feet. 

His boxer covered ass was staring straight up from the desk and his cheek blushed against the desk. 

"You forgot something, Krycek." The voice was a purr but still dangerous. 

"Sir?" Krycek's voice broke a bit and he blushed when he saw the half smile on the older man's face. 

"Your boxers- pull them down as well." 

Krycek flushed even more so, if that was possible. "Are you sure?" he warbled. 

**"DOWN, KRYCEK!"**

Krycek hopped off the desk and pulled the boxers down, revealing an embarrassingly half-hard cock. He quickly bent over the desk to hide it. 

"Very good, Krycek. Only took a few tries before you actually did what I told you." 

The older man moved closer to Alex and impersonally ran a hand over the bare ass cheeks. Alex bit the inside of his mouth to keep from moaning. 

"Nice, pristine ass, Krycek. Just waiting to be marked. Want to be marked, boy?" 

Krycek whimpered. 

"Answer me!" 

"Yes, sir!" Skinner chuckled then moved away. Alex couldn't help but turn to watch him. 

"Eyes forward, soldier!" barked the AD. 

Alex sighed then turned back to stare at the window across from the desk. Good thing they were too far up to be seen. Skinner hadn't even shut the blinds. He wondered what Skinner was going to do next and was so worried about what it would be when he felt something touch his ass. It was soft, he turned to look but then the object was removed quickly then slammed down on his bare ass. He cried out in shock. 

"What did I tell you, Krycek?" 

"T-to keep my eyes forward, sir!" 

"That's right" The paddle landed again on his ass, hard. 

"OW!" 

"Why are your eyes facing me, Krycek?" 

"OH!" he gasped, blushed then turned back to look at the window. 

"I think this ass needs much more color on it. The fool who owns it doesn't know how to follow simple instructions, it seems." 

Krycek began to shiver in trepidation. Skinner chuckled at his subordinate's discomfiture. 

"Count, Krycek!" he bellowed before landing his first real spank for the evening. 

"One!" gasped Krycek. 

Another spank landed seconds after he said the word, and this continued until Krycek began to lose concentration on the number and moaned, "Fifteen!" before Skinner had even landed the blow. 

Alex couldn't believe it when Skinner began to laugh as he slammed the fifteenth spank down. 

"I think that will do, Alex." 

The younger man jumped at the use of his first name, and was about to turn to look at Skinner when he remembered the warning just in time. 

"I think you're learning," murmured the big man as he loomed over the prone body lying half on his desk. 

"Spread 'em!" the order was barked, with a slight querulous chuckle. 

The man on the desk quickly spread himself, letting his master look. 

"Ready for me, boy?" 

"Yes, sir!" 

"Very good!" Without much warning, his master's cock thrust inside him, spreading his very warm ass cheeks, the pants ratcheting up the pleasurable burn with each rubbing thrust. The fucking was long and hard and the man on the desk writhed in abandonment, loving when his master claimed him so thoroughly. His master finally came deep inside him and he moaned his enjoyment. 

"May I come, master?" he finally murmured, loving the weight of his master on his body. 

"Come, Walter." 

Walter came hard on the desk, then flopped bonelessly, his hands dangling off the side of the desk 

When he felt his master pull out of him, he groaned. 

"Next time, I think we can do without the wigs." Alex pulled the silly thing off his head. "Did you like our role reversal, Walter?" 

"Mmm, I loved it, Master." 

Alex chuckled then pulled the black wig off Walter's head, much preferring the shiny bald pate. He bent and kissed it. 

"Happy birthday, Master," murmured Walter dazedly on the desk. 

Alex smiled and stroked down the polyester suit. He sighed. "Next time you're wearing silk, I hate the feel of polyester!" 

Walter chuckled softly. 

"You looked amazing in my Hugo Boss, Master." 

Alex smirked. "Good thing I didn't wear your shoes." 

The End   
  

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Bertie


End file.
